The present disclosure generally relates to tables and/or computer work stations for use in instructional environments. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a mechanism that allows a monitor to move between a concealed, storage position and an extended, viewing position when needed.
The dramatic increase in the usage of computers and computer monitors in classrooms, lecture halls and meeting rooms has necessitated multi-purpose rooms that can be converted from a computer-based classroom environment to a conventional lecture hall or laboratory requiring writing or drafting space. As an example, in some configurations, the room may require a flat work surface for text, written materials and conventional note taking along with an unobstructed view of the surrounding areas. In other configurations, the room may require the use of video monitors and keyboards for data entry into a computer coupled to the monitor.
In some cases, tables have been designed to incorporate a method of mechanically raising a monitor from beneath a table surface, such as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,735,467 and 6,609,465. However, each of these convertible tables requires a substantial mechanism to lift and lower the display. Such equipment requires regular maintenance, may be expensive, and may significantly impair a user's ability to see a presenter and substantial parts of the use area.